


Of Paintings and Personal Pain

by DesmondKane



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Cute, Eleisha Eagle, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, ITS SO FLUFFY!!!!, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Painting, Songfic, The Quittin' Kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesmondKane/pseuds/DesmondKane
Summary: “At Belos’s palace,” Eda interrupted, “when the kid was freeing me from ol’ dead eyes, she...she lost something. Gave it up to help me…”Amity’s eyes widened as a terrible notion reached her head.“Her innocence,” she whispered in horror.“WHAT?” Eda asked, completely forgetting the Rotwurst for a moment to stare at the young witch with a look of shock and confusion. “That’s not even...ugh.” She shook her head. “No, kid, she gave up the portal. Burnt it up!” Then, softer, she continued “Her only way back…”Amity didn’t need Eda to finish her statement.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Amity has a terrible first day back to Hexside after her leg heals up, and Luz promises to help cheer her up with a surprise paint session in the woods. But Amity isn't the only one who needs emotional support. Luckily, they have a pretty good song to help get them through their hurt together.(Inspired by the beautiful Eleisha Eagle song "The Quittin' Kind," which I recommend listening to before reading if you can.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Of Paintings and Personal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So yup, third Lumity songfic in a row, but this time with a song I don't think most of you really know. If you do, congratulations. You my friend have good taste. If you don't, listen to it, please. It's a very lovely song that I thought would work really well with Luz and Amity. Also, enjoy. :)

Amity wished her leg was still broken. Then this whole day wouldn’t have happened.

First, she watched with horror and shock as she received the lowest grade she’d gotten since her full-blown mental breakdown over Luz’s little Abomination stunt.

“B Plus,” Amity whispered, mortified at the sight of the large letter shaped stain at the top of the essay she’d written during her time in bed.

“I understand this isn’t what you were hoping for, Miss Blight,” the tiny Witch said. “You did excellently in your introductory paragraph, and you clearly did your research on the history of Abominations.”

“But…” Amity asked, looking up at the man (only because he was being held up by his Abomination assistant).

“But...it didn’t reflect the quality I expect from you,” he sighed. “A typo here, a wrong date there...I’m afraid there were too many tiny mistakes to give you anything less.”

Amity just turned her attention back to the paper, slipped it silently into her bag, and sat herself down in her usual desk, wishing it turned out to be some sort of disguised demon ready to snatch her in its jaws.

It turned out that a student in the back got Amity’s wish, though he didn’t seem nearly as happy as she would have been about it.

Next, Luz, Willow, and Gus hadn’t shown up to lunch that day. Amity didn’t know why, either. She hoped to meet up with them, catch up on all the shenanigans they’d been up to while Amity was away. But instead all she got was a mediocre sandwich and some mediocre Sand Witch sitting next to her, both of which gave her dirty looks throughout the meal.

The worst part though came right after lunch.

Boscha and her friends had been standing right outside Amity’s locker, chatting about some Grudgby game or whatever other thing the three-eyed witch wanted to discuss. Amity didn’t really care, honestly. All she wanted was to get to her locker and grab her books for her final classes, but Boscha had other plans. 

With a sneer, she stated, “Sorry for calling you a terrible Grudgby captain when you were away, Blight.”

Amity raised an eyebrow at that. She thought about simply pretending not to hear, but one little dig at Boscha’s massive overinflated ego couldn’t hurt, right? “Oh Titan,” Amity deadpanned. “The great and awe-inspiring Boscha humbles herself before me. Never thought I’d see the day. Tell me, did you finally grow a conscience?”

Boscha just smirked. “Nah. Your girlfriend just annoyed me into saying it.”

_Girlfriend._

That word made Amity’s entire body tense up involuntarily. Her mind swam with possible put downs and passive aggressive remarks, but as she turned to face her former “friend,” only one thing could escape her.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, Boscha.” Amity desired her statement to be a strong finishing blow, a single phrase meant to spite Boscha and rip apart her stupid attempt at getting under her skin.

She had definitely NOT wanted it to sound like the squeak of an embarrassed liar.

Boscha just snorted and looked away, ushering Bo and Skara to follow her. Both girls gave a slightly apologetic look to Amity, the briefest flash of remorse, before rushing off to join their leader. Amity couldn’t blame them. Boscha was quite an intimidating threat, both in terms of popularity and as a legitimate threat to your safety if you pushed hard enough. 

Still, what little comfort they tried to give her certainly wasn’t much help as Amity shuffled red-faced to her locker.

After the final scream of the bell for the day, Amity simply wandered the halls, her head filled with a thick fog of apathetic detachment. She was tired, she was lonely, she was

Currently being tackled and bearhugged by the only human known to live on the Boiling Isles.

“AMITY,” Luz cried, her arms enveloping Amity and tightening her in a constricting squeeze. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH.”

Amity thought her bile sac was about to explode.

“L-Lu-uz,” She stammered out, so shocked and thrown off of her balance that she felt as if she was about to collapse onto herself. With a shake of her head, she regained enough composure to look at the single greatest surprise to ever enter her life without blushing like an idiot. “What happened with lunch? I wanted to sit with you and Willow and…”

“Oh, that,” Luz said, gently placing Amity onto the ground before moving her hand to the back of her neck. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. See, there was this big thing with a bunch of griffins breaking out of the pens, and some kind of old curse on Bump’s demon headpiece. It's a whole thing, might tell you about it someday!”

Amity couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. A lot of things happened at Hexside, so it wasn’t impossible to think that Luz was being honest. But something in her tone and sudden shift in demeanor seemed...off. Still, Amity didn’t want to pry. Nothing was wrong, probably. She just wanted to play the hero and help Luz because maybe Luz would be grateful and hug Amity again and maybe look at her with those big adorably innocent brown eyes and close them and- 

“So, how was your first day back? Wasn’t too much trouble, huh?” Luz asked, thankfully breaking Amity from her sappy train of thought. 

“Hm,” Amity asked, then “OH! Oh, I mean,” she said, a blush dusting her cheeks lightly as she looked down, sighing. “No, not really.”

“You sure?” Luz asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. “You seem a bit...I dunno, out of it?” Luz’s eyes suddenly went wide and she growled (or as close to growling Luz could ever get) “Did Boscha make fun of you again?!? I swear, Amity, if she did, I’ll-”

“Nonononono,” Amity said, waving her hands in front of her to calm the adorable girl down. “I saw her, but she...she just told me what she said you wanted her to say. About apologizing to me.”

Luz’s eyes widened in shock. “She did? Like, no weird strings attached?”

Amity bit her lip and shook her head. “No. Just… just that.”

Luz wasn’t buying it for a second. Taking Amity’s hands into hers, Luz looked at the girl she called a friend back at Grom directly in the eye. “Amity, if something’s wrong, you know you can tell me, right?”

Amity’s mind went completely haywire.

_Wonderful._ _Well, lets see. I got a B+, a B+, on my latest Abominations exam, so my parents are going to be oh so THRILLED with me there. Oh, and I wanted to hang out with you and Willow and that kid Gus cause I haven’t seen you all since the Owl House, but none of you showed up to lunch, so that was great. OH, and remember Boscha? You’re gonna laugh, I swear. She actually did do something! She called you my GIRLFRIEND! HAH! Which is HI-LAR-I-OUS, because I can’t stop imagining us like that, and us cuddling and kissing and holding hands because you’re the one person in this whole world that saw through the worst of me and believed I was worth being around and if you’ll excuse me I’m gonna curl up into a nice little ball and cry right here on the floor for the next thousand years or so because of all the embarrassment I just inflicted upon you._

Thankfully, all Amity could get out was a tired “Well…”

Luz gasped, placing her hands firmly but gently, ever so gently, on top of Amity’s shoulders. “Amity! Were you lying to me?” 

Amity sighed and turned away, hoping Luz couldn’t see the girls face. “I’m just...today was a pretty bad day to come back…”

Luz looked at Amity, her face filled with a surprising amount of understanding and care and...did Amity sense pain too? 

If there was any there though, Luz didn’t make it obvious.

“I’m sorry Amity.” Luz pulled the witch into another big hug and caused her to blush a bright crimson yet again. Suddenly Luz pulled Amity off of her and, with her eyes wide and filled with excitement, smiled. “OOOH, I know EXACTLY what you need!”

Amity just shook her head, exasperated.. “Sorry, Luz, I don’t think I’m up for an Azura Book-”

But Luz shook her head excitedly. “Nope, not the plan.” She turned around, looking behind her with a smile. “Meet me at the Owl House in an hour, ok? I have a surprise, and it’ll just be for the two of us!”

Amity rubbed the back of her neck, thinking it over. On one hand, she should get home. Her parents wouldn’t be home until late that night, but she knew they certainly wouldn’t appreciate Amity being out without their permission.

And yet...it was Luz.

The answer suddenly became obvious.

“Sure,” Amity said, looking up at her wonderful friend with a small smile. “I’ll be there.”

“Great,” Luz said, giddily jumping on the balls of her feet. Amity was half convinced (and entirely hoping) that Luz would give her another bear hug, but instead she just turned to run out the school. As she reached the entryway, she turned back to Amity with a stupidly adorable grin only Luz could produce. “Oh, one more thing,” Luz shouted out. “See if you can change first into something you don’t mind getting dirty!” And with that, Luz ran off.

Amity’s nose suddenly felt strange, and she brought a hand up to it. _Funny_ , she somehow heard herself think over her internal screams, _I don’t recall getting hit in the face…_

______________________________________________________________________________

Amity made her way through the woods, biting her lip at the thought of meeting up with Luz again. Amity didn’t know what idea the adorable ball of sunshine had in mind, but she was knew it would probably be adorable and leave the green-haired witch with more cute memories to play in her head over and over at night, always subtly imagining tiny changes like Amity being able to keep herself together in front of the wonderful human or said wonderful human saying something like “Wow, Amity, you’re so beautiful and smart and pretty and I would love to kiss you right now…”

_I really, really, REALLY need to stop letting my mind wander like this,_ Amity thought as she finally started to take note of the Owl House coming up. _If I keep this up, I’ll eventually say something stupid about it out loud or start saying my thoughts out loud without realizing it or_

“HIYA FRIEND,” an obnoxious voice shrieked in her face, taking Amity completely by surprise. She stumbled backwards, falling over herself and tumbling into the rust-colored grass. Looking up, she saw the source of the voice, and quite possibly the thing Amity hated the most on this entire Isle.

“Bird tube,” she growled, pushing herself off the ground. “If you got my uniform dirty I swear I’ll-” but she stopped as she looked down, reminding herself she’d changed her uniform for an old, fading Azura t-shirt she honestly thought she’d thrown out a year ago. She could still make out the character herself standing triumphantly atop a large cliff, holding her mighty staff aloft, but it was so far gone that you’d have to squint to really make it out.

“HIYA,” Hooty repeated, seemingly unfazed by Amity’s bluster and half-finished threats. “WHAT WERE YA JUST SAYING, FRIEND?”

Amity looked back up from her shirt and blushed, realizing she had, in fact, been saying her thoughts out loud without realizing it. “Ask me again,” she growled, “and you won’t have the ears to hear my response.”

“I DON’T HAVE EARS. I’M A HOUSE, HOOT HOOT,” the Demon stated, as if that mattered. Hooty took its long, tube shaped...thing (body? neck?) and rose up to Luz’s window. “HEY LUZ, YOUR SCARY GREEN FRIEND IS HERE!”

Amity groaned as she could hear Luz squeal and rush down the stairs. Standing in front of the door while Hooty returned to his proper place, Amity made sure to give herself a (nonverbal) pep talk. 

_You’re ok, Blight. So your crush wants to hang out and be alone with you for a bit. Big deal! You’ve hung out with her plenty of times, some of them alone! So what if this isn’t to fight off an evil demon or save Willow’s memories? And so what if you know she’s going to spend the whole time being adorable? You can handle this, Blight!_

When Luz opened the door, it became VERY clear to Amity that she would not be able to handle this.

The human was now standing before her, but instead of her cute Hexside uniform, or even her dorky-but-sweet cat eared hoodie, she wore a pair of overalls with bright pockets, left side red, the other green, over a light yellow shirt. On top of that, she wore a strange red hat, lumpy and sorta flat, yet still so cute that Amity tried not to register for fear her body would go into shock from the absolute adorableness of it all. 

It didn’t help that Luz was her smiling and boisterous and wonderful self.

“Amity, you’re here,” Luz declared with all the enthusiasm of meeting with a best friend you hadn’t seen in years. Amity tried to speak, but nothing she thought of seemed like something she should say aloud.

_LUZINOVERALLSANDOHWOWTHATHAT’SSUPERCUTETOOANDOHTITANAMITYDON’TSAYANYTHINGSTUPIDDON’TSAYANYTHINGSTUPIDDON’T-_

“H-Hi Luz. Uh...you...you look very...uhm…” Amity stuttered out, trying to come up with the proper sentence to make herself sound intelligent and not like a creep.

“HOOT!”

“HOOT,” Amity cried out. “Very hoot. that’s a very hoot out-” Amity stopped rambling long enough to realize what she was saying, turning bright crimson for what felt like the millionth time in front of Luz. She turned her head to take note of how Hooty had slithered his unsettlingly long body away from the door and to a tiny bug sitting within the grass. Amity’s eyes narrowed, and for the briefest of moments she questioned the legality of killing a house demon.

“Awww, thanks Mittens,” Luz said, smiling wide and...did Amity spot a bit of a blush on her cheeks? Amity almost wanted to get a little closer. Just, you know, to make sure…

_Don’t get your hopes up, Blight. It’s probably from embarrassment._

“OOOOH,” Luz cooed, placing her hands to her cheeks and looking aghast. “IS THAT A LIMITED EDITION T-SHIRT WITH THE ORIGINAL COVER OF THE GOOD WITCH AZURA FROM THE FIRST AZURA-CON!” 

Amity blinked, looking back down at her shirt. “Er...maybe? It’s just some old thing I had, best thing I could wear that I could get dirty.”

Luz shook her head fiercely. “Oh, no no NO, Ami. You are NOT going to be getting that covered in paint.” She pointed to the witch’s shirt and smiled. “I have a smock you can borrow. I bet you’d look very HOOT in it,” Luz winked at Amity. 

Amity almost died. She was sure she meant it as a joke or a human gag or- 

“What’s all the yelling about,” a voice called out from inside. Amity immediately recognized it as the voice of The Owl Lady, Eda Clawthorne. She looked past Luz to spot the pale witch writing on paper in the middle of the living room floor, apparently attempting to concentrate very hard on whatever she was doing. 

“Oh, sorry Eda,” Luz said, turning away from Amity (making her feel weirdly neglected and sad) to smile at her mentor. “I’m gonna take Amity out into the woods to do a little painting. I thought she could use a bit of a creative way to deal with her inner turmoil.” Luz exaggerated the last words, giving them a gravelly voice and overly sinister-sounding tone that Amity couldn’t help but chuckle a little at.

“Oh, that all, kid,” Eda said, placing a hand atop the paper and looking down “Thought you were practicing your Hooty impression.” For a second, nothing happened, and she stared intently at whatever was on the paper. Then, suddenly, and without warning, the paper glowed a bright blue and Eda was forced to duck before a large shard of ice shot out from the paper, almost taking out Eda’s grey eye-

Amity blinked. Eda’s GREY eye?

“Er, well, I think that’s enough near-death blows with the ice glyph anyway,” Luz said, walking over to pick up the papers in front of Eda. “We can work on them tomorrow. Or, maybe one that’s less able to stab you.”

“Hmph. Never could get the hang of ice magic,” Eda scowled. “Too stagnant, too hard, too...boring.” Sighing, she pushed herself off the floor and stretched. “Alright, kid. Thanks for the help.” She tousled Luz’s hair and smirked. “Gonna cook you and your friend something up for tonight. Rotwurst sound good to you?” 

Luz nodded. “Sounds disgusting. But sure, I’ll try some!” Turning to Amity, she said “I’m gonna put these away and grab some supplies, kay?”

“Well,” Amity began, “I can help-”

“Actually,” Eda interrupted, “the princess of demons seems to be out like a light upstairs, so I was hoping you could help me with getting stuff together.”

Amity turned to Eda, confusion and embarrassment crossing her face. “Uh...sure, miss Claw-Eda,” she corrected herself.

Luz raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but simply shrugged off her fears and ran to the stairs.

Eda, meanwhile, led Amity to the kitchen, opened a drawer, and pulled out a cauldron. Amity couldn’t help but look up at Eda’s face and take note of the fact that, no, her eye’s hadn’t been playing tricks on her; Eda’s right eye was now completely grey. Amity bit her lip, remembering hearing about what a grey eye meant for a witch, and watching The Emperor's speech on her crystal ball...

“Kid, stop staring at me like that. Didn’t your parents ever tell ya it's rude?”

Amity blinked, shaking her head to return back to reality. “Since when have YOU of all witches cared about what’s rude or not?”

“Since you started looking at me like I can’t take care of myself.”

Amity blinked again, then sighed, knowing she wouldn’t appreciate someone looking at her like that either. “Sorry. I didn’t-”

“Eh, not your fault,” Eda said, cutting Amity off. “Just...I didn’t bring you here to help me with Rotwursts.” She pulled open another drawer, picked up a collection of long, blood red strands of something meaty and threw them inside the cauldron. “I actually wanted to ask for a favor.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What do you need? I promise, if you need snails I’ll-”

Eda groaned as she lugged a small barrel of green potion juices over to the cauldron, dumping it inside and causing a rush of steam that filled the entire kitchen. “Kid, I’m not the one who needs help. It’s Luz.”

It took Amity a second to realize what Eda meant. “Sorry, what?” She asked, tilting her head. “Luz? But she seems...well, pretty fine by me.”

“That’s actually the big problem.” Stirring the cauldron with a bit of effort, Eda grunted out “Luz is fine. And she really shouldn’t be.”

Amity narrowed her eyes, now more confused than ever. “What do you-”

“At Belos’s palace,” Eda interrupted, “when the kid was freeing me from ol’ dead eyes, she...she lost something. Gave it up to help me…”

Amity’s eyes widened as a terrible notion reached her head.

“Her innocence,” she whispered in horror.

“WHAT?” Eda asked, completely forgetting the Rotwurst for a moment to stare at the young witch with a look of shock and confusion. “That’s not even...ugh.” She shook her head. “No, kid, she gave up the portal. Burnt it up!” Then, softer, she continued “Her only way back…”

Amity didn’t need Eda to finish her statement.

Amity’s stomach twisted and turned, her mind racing with two completely different views; on one hand, she was happy, thrilled, even. Luz couldn’t go home, meaning she would stay on the Boiling Isles and maybe stay at Hexside with Amity. Maybe Amity could even get her to like her, or love her or

But then there was the unselfish part. The part that knew how disgusting that train of thought was. Luz may not have been the biggest fan of the human world from everything Amity knew but...but it was still her home. And she wouldn’t have to go back if there wasn’t something important to her there.

_Pick one, Blight,_ Amity thought to herself, agonizing. _Either be selfish and revel in how badly you want to kiss her or feel bad for her. You can’t be both._

Amity sighed. “And...you think I can help her find a new one?”

Eda shook her head. “Nah. Me, King, and Luz can do that when we get the chance.” She turned to Amity. “What I’d like from you, though, is to make sure Luz is ACTUALLY okay. She hasn’t said much about it, I haven’t seen her really react to it, but...but I see her talking to her phone alot. Making vids for her mom back home.” Eda’s shoulders slumped as she started slowing down her stirring. “And I think the kid’s been throwing herself into teaching me glyphs and school and all that junk cause she’s trying to avoid really dealing with it, ya know.” She gave a humorless chuckle. “And there’s only enough room in this house for one person who likes to avoid their personal issues.”

Amity couldn’t help but stare at Eda for a second, a little mystified. She didn’t know much about The Owl-Eda. But from everything she’d seen and heard, she wasn’t known for being this...gloomy? Defeated? Broken?

“But...what can I do?” Amity asked, confused.

“Well,” Eda said, trying to return to her Rotwurst, “I mean, she likes ya, so maybe you could get her to open up?”

“But...doesn’t she like you too,” Amity questioned, furrowing her brow. “Not like she’d live with you if she didn’t…”

Eda stopped stirring the cauldron and looked up at Amity, her eyes wide. She blinked. Once. Twice. 

And then, she howled with laughter. 

“OH, OH KID,” Eda let out, slamming her fist into the table as her face fell onto the desk. “OH, OH TITAN...THAT...I HAVEN’T LAUGHED THIS HARD IN YEARS!”

“Amity? Eda?” Amity turned to see Luz, still in her cute overalls, struggling to carry down a pair of easels and canvases, along with what appeared to be a satchel for art equipment. “Er, what’s so funny? I’d love to hear it.”

“IT’S NOTHING, LUZ,” Amity sputtered out as she rushed over to take half the burden from the struggling human. “I, er...I just-”

“Eh,” Eda said, now wheezing but calming down. “It was just...an inside joke, I guess.” She couldn’t help but smirk a tad as she looked back up at Amity. “You just had to be there.”

Luz raised an eyebrow but simply shrugged. “Well, alrighty then.” Turning to Amity with a small grin, she asked “So, Ami. Wanna, you know...head out now?”

Amity blinked, but nodded, shuffling the art equipment she was holding. “Yeah...I’d like that alot,” she stated with a small blush.

Luz beamed like the absolute ray of sunshine she was. “OK, then!” She started to rush out of the kitchen, laughing. “Race ya!”

Amity furrowed her brow and turned to Eda, who’d now recovered from her fit of laughter and was now looking where Luz had been, a small frown on her lips. Amity couldn’t believe for a moment that Luz was sad or broken or anything other than herself. But if Eda was so sure…

And then Amity realized what Luz had said before leaving.

“HEY,” she shouted, putting both her easel and canvas under her arm. “Wait up!”

___________________________________________________________________________

The idea of a race left both girls mind shortly after they left the house. It was difficult to run when you were carrying so much art equipment, and honestly, neither girl really seemed in a hurry, content to just wander through the woods and witness the rusted red colors of the Boiling Isles flora. They had also spent most of the walk in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the sounds of nature. Though Amity couldn’t quite let go of what Eda had told her.

_...she’s trying to avoid really dealing with it, ya know._

Amity stared at Luz, and for once in a long while it wasn’t ONLY so she could get to watch the adorable human be her adorable self. It was to see if there was something beneath her smile, within her eyes, that may make it clear that Eda was somewhat correct.

Sure, there was seeing Luz just being adorable to consider, but that was just a bonus.

Wracking her brain for anything to help her dig into the optimistic humans psyche, Amity began, “So...Hooty...such an annoying door, huh?”

Luz looked at Amity, wide, curious eyes looking directly at her with no judgement or anger or anything and TITAN did Amity wish she could live in those wonderful chocolate pools. “Hm? Oh! Yeah, I mean, he is kinda annoying,” Luz agreed. “He can be...well, nice isn’t the right word…” Luz scrunched up her face and looked deep in thought as she pondered the proper word. “I don’t know…”

“Tolerable,” Amity deadpanned.

“Oh, what, Hooty,” Luz asked. “Nah, he can’t EVER be that,” Luz chuckled. Then, blushing, “Uh, don’t tell him I said that? He can be a little sensitive.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “Fine.” Then as if it was the most natural segway ever on the Boiling Isles, “So, speaking of annoying doors…”

_Absolutely nailing it, Blight_ , she thought, kicking her brain for thinking that would sound good.

But at those words, Luz looked away and smiled. “Oh, we’re here,” she squealed, picking up her pace a tad. Amity looked on as the young girl went farther away, and Amity wasn’t sure if it was just because they’d reached the destination or because she was avoiding her question. She didn’t want to press too much harder though, so with a sigh she continued forward. 

Luz was preparing her easel as Amity wandered into the clearing. It was practically a perfect circle, and looking up, she could see the bright red sky of the Isles, with its sun shining upon her face.

“Pretty little place, huh,” Luz said, finishing setting up her station and walking towards Amity. Digging in her satchel, she pulled out a rolled-up smock. “I like to come here every once in a while. It’s quiet, peaceful,” then mumbling, “just outside Hooty’s range…”

Amity chuckled as she took the smock, gently placing down her own equipment and throwing the paint protection over her head. “Yeah, think we can agree on which of those you like best.”

Luz just shook her head. “Heh. Maybe you aren’t wrong.” She looked back up at Amity with a playful smirk. “But, being alone here is nice too. Just me, my thoughts, you, my paintings...”

Luz blushed, a light pink dusting across her face. Amity’s heart couldn’t help but quicken at the sight, just a tad. She looked cute when she was…

_Wait, did she mention me?_

But before Amity could ask, Luz went back to her easel, pulling out some paints and looking over at the young Blight with a smile. “You ready?”

Amity bit her lip and nodded. “Sure. Not great at painting but…”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Luz said, positively glowing. “You’re Amity Blight. What can’t ya do?”

The question was meant in jest, of course. It wasn’t like Luz had wanted to make Amity start breaking down everything she felt she couldn’t do.

But she did.

“Hmmm, well lets see,” Amity started. “Well, I can’t get my siblings to stop picking on me, so there’s one. Can’t stand up to my parents to keep my best friend, there’s another. I can’t play Grudgby without SOMEBODY getting injured. Wasn’t able to work up the courage to ask out my crush to Grom, so there’s THAT little thing too...”

Luz’s smile began to fade a little as Amity went on with her self-conscious screed. “Oh, I can’t get an A on my last big Abominations essay,”

“Amity,”

“I can’t get my friends to wanna eat lunch with me or invite me on their adventures,”

“Amity,”

“Oh, and I can’t even be honest about what Boscha said and”

“AMITY!”

Amity stopped ranting, feeling the sensation of a pair of hands atop of hers. She then noticed Luz, a very watery Luz ( _Wait, no, you were just crying_ ) standing before her, clasping Amity’s hands together and looking into Amity’s eyes with concern. “Hey, Amity...are you ok?”

There was so much genuine concern in her voice Amity felt like she might burst into tears again.

“I’m fine,” Amity said, as shakily as a Witch could say anything. “I just..”

“Hey,” Luz said, taking her hand and wiping away a tear from Amity’s eye. “It’s okay to be sad,” Luz said, looking up at Amity with a light smile to show that she did, in fact, mean that.

Amity just shook her head and pulled away from her crush, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve. “Easy for you to say,” she muttered, a bit of her old edge entering her voice. “You don’t have anything to worry abou…” Then, realizing how horrible that actually sounded after what Eda told her, Amity rushed out “Luz, I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“You’re ok, Am,” Luz said, her smile a tad faded, but still present. “Hey, listen, can I try something?” She stepped behind Amity and took the green haired girls hand in hers, entwining their fingers as she reached for a paintbrush. Under less emotionally charged circumstances, Amity would be positively tomato red, but right now she didn’t really feel much energy then a light blush. “There’s...there’s this song I heard once, while ago from my home. I think it kinda works with you and all this, honestly. Would you mind if I tried...singing it?”

She was standing so close, Amity could feel the warmth of Luz’s body against hers. Now that DID give her the energy to blush much harder. And the idea of hearing Luz sing? It wasn’t something she’d ever heard before, come to think of it. Maybe it would be nice to hear…

“Sure,” Amity said after a moment, nodding. “If you’d like.”

Luz smiled, and began to sing.

_There’s a corner you painted yourself in._

_I’m not sure what was your intention._

As she sang, she placed the brush up to the bottom-left corner of the canvas, and a small, anime-like Amity appeared, fit with big eyes and an exaggerated frown. The tiny painted Witch turned her back to the painters, clearly sad. Amity’s eyes widened for a second before she realized that the brushes had probably been enchanted or something to that effect. Either that or Amity was finally losing her mind…

_Now you’re trapped alone on an island,_

_And you can’t swim, no you can’t swim._

A small piece of sandy land with a palm tree surrounded by water appeared under the painted Amity, while the real one began to listen to Luz’s voice. There was something about it that sounded both familiar and completely foreign; it sounded like Luz’s sweet voice, but there was an air of nurture there, a feeling that Luz wasn’t just reassuring Amity, but caring for her. It made the edges of Amity’s lips curl a little to think how much Luz must care.

_All the windows, mocking your sad face,_

_As you dwell disgruntled and at bay._

The island suddenly flipped up onto its side, dropping the tiny Amity onto an oncoming raft. The island suddenly morphed into a window, Amity’s bedroom window, as the raft shifted into the windowsill. Her left leg was bent up towards her body, her arm lying across it, while her right leg dangled lazily off the side, as she stared through the island-turned-window. Amity realized it was her “dramatic thinking pose,” the one she adopted whenever she had anything on her mind at home. She blushed, hoping Luz didn’t see it and realize what it was. But if Luz noticed or thought it silly, she didn’t say anything.

_Take your paintbrush, create a doorway._

_That’s what I say, that’s what I say._

Luz, who hadn’t let go of the paintbrush or Amity’s hand, raised it up again, placing the brush against the canvas next to the window, creating a tiny little door. Out from the door popped a tiny anime Luz, clad in her school uniform and a gigantic smile. They watched as the tiny Amity turned her body to see Luz and, eyes widening, was whisked off her windowsill as Luz began to dance with her, twirling her around the bottom of the canvas. Amity stared in amazement at the adorable illusion before she felt herself being tugged away from the canvas by the very real, very cute, and VERY close Luz.

_Take it nice and slow my baby,_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine._

Luz began spinning Amity around the clearing, one hand on her waist, one hand in hers, and one big smile on her face. Amity, for her part, couldn’t help but go bug-eye, almost in shock from the suddenness of Luz’s move.

And having Luz call her “my baby” was CERTAINLY not helping.

_Take it nice and slow my baby,_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine._

_Keep cool, Blight,_ Amity thought to herself, _I’m sure this is just a normal human thing, yeah. Calling your friend “baby,” dancing with them in a secluded clearing in the woods...totally normal human things to do._

_This doesn’t mean she likes you,_ she scolded herself.

_You’re not the quittin' kind._

_You’re not the quittin' kind._

Luz returned the two to the easel, quickly beginning to finish the setup on the one Amity brought. The young human seemed eager to continue her strange but creative little art-music piece. The Witch, meanwhile, staggered for a second before vigorously shaking her head. This was not how she pictured painting with Luz would be going at ALL!

And yet, she wasn’t complaining…

Luz finished setting up Amity’s easel, much to the delight of the little Luz and Amity. The two threw themselves onto it, briefly disappearing as they passed through the gap between the canvasses before returning with a shared *thud* on the next canvas floor.

_There are drifters painting beside you._

Luz placed the brush onto the canvas and drew out a small collection of new figures; Boscha and her gang, all huddled together in a mass of painted mean girls. They looked over at the tiny Amity and Luz with snears (save for Skara, who waved at the two, but quickly dropped it with a glance from Boscha). The Luz stepped in front of her Amity and held herself tall, trying to shield her from the bullies gaze.

_They don’t see the future that I do._

Luz put the brush to the canvas again and this time crafted a pair of beautiful tiaras for the little pair atop their heads. It took Amity a second to realize they were the Grom Queen crowns. The painted Luz and Amity seemed to appreciate them, painted Luz picking up painted Amity and spinning her around bridal style the way they had that beautiful night they fought the fear demon. The bullies looked away, turning their heads to make clear they wanted nothing to do with the display (except of course Skara, who seemed really happy for them).

_Don’t let one small corner define you._

Suddenly, shoving herself through the crowd of bullies came...another painted Amity? But Amity realized what it was after a second; the heavier eyeliner, the condescending glare, the uptight look in her eye...it was her before

_Before I met Luz._

The original painted Amity looked down, seemingly ashamed to look at this new one,grabbing the hem of her uniform and closing her eyes as if it would somehow block out the memories. And honestly, Amity couldn’t blame her tinier self.

_It’s behind you, it’s behind you._

The painted Luz took the original Amity’s hand and rushed past the gaggle of Witches, throwing themselves to the other corner of the canvas. They all look angrily at the two girls, starting to run after them.

_Use your paintbrush as a transporter_

Luz quickly crafted a second door, same as the first one, just next to her smaller self, and the painted pair quickly entered, returning to their original canvas, happy and content to be away from Boscha’s goons. As Amity looked closer, however, she spotted that the two of them were holding…each other’s hands?

_Instead of drawing preventive borders_

The irony, of course, was that that was Luz’s strategy to stop Boscha, old Amity, and her goons from reaching the other side: drawing a wall in front of both the door and the opposite side of the canvas. The mini-bullies seemed to turn to yell at her, but considering paint isn’t capable of speech, Luz and Amity were spared from hearing the little Boscha’s tirade.

_Paint a symphony of supporters._

Luz began creating more people, but this time they weren’t Amity’s old gang; they were everyone she was friends with now. A tiny little Willow popped up first, giving the Amity a bear hug, followed by Gus throwing his arms around her neck, and finally, though the larger Amity gave an exasperated sigh at the sight, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness as her older siblings joined in, toddling the younger blights hair. The painted Luz, meanwhile, simply stood back and admired the group, giving a thumbs up at them all. The little Amity looked so happy, so genuinely happy, to be surrounded by all the people who cared about her. And honestly, the real Amity wouldn’t mind that either…

_That’s an order_

_That’s an order_

Amity looked away from the painting for the briefest moment to see Luz, only to be met with the brush Luz was using to paint her moving masterpiece against her nose, and a sly little wink from the Latina.

Amity was very glad the color of the paint was red. It allowed her to better hide the intense blush and the nosebleed that suddenly returned.

_Take it nice and slow my baby,_

_Everything is ok and you’re doing fine._

This time, the two girls watched as the smaller versions of themselves started to try and pull down the wall between the canvases, Willow drawing herself vines to pull it down with. They wrapped around the wall and tugged it away, having it crash onto the left canvas and causing all of the bullying paintings to jump back in shock.

_Take it nice and slow my baby,_

_Everything is ok and you’re doing fine._

The original tiny Amity was the first to cross, and offered a hand to her alternate self. For a second the real Amity thought it was some trick, but no, it wasn't; their tinder self seemed to genuinely want to offer friendship to the part of herself that was past. The past self, at first, just turned and looked away, raising her head with shut eyes in disgust. But after a moment, she looked down, guiltily, and turned around to take the kinder Amity’s hand to shake. The real Amity couldn’t help but watch, wide eyed at the sight.

_You’re not the quittin' kind._

The two groups of painted characters walked over to the left canvas together, the tiny Boscha grumbling to herself all the while. Amity couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked back up at Luz, now putting her concentration into painting something on the rightmost canvas.

_Of all the people I know who_

_are in places just like you_

_You’re most likely to get through._

Luz looked at Amity with a small sheepish smile and...was Amity seeing a blush? Not just some light blush, either. An actual, full blown blush that took over the entirety of her cheeks. The green-haired witch couldn’t help but stare, and she felt herself slowly leaning in. Just for a closer look, of course.

Granted, that’s difficult when you’ve closed your eyes but still...

_So keep painting the doorways_

_And do everything your way._

_Know there are always more ways to…_

Luz trailed off as Amity fell onto the ground, falling face first into the dirt. _Oh, that was real smooth, Blight,_ she thought to herself. Getting up as quickly as she could, Amity began to sputter out an apology as she rubbed the dirt from her smock. “Luz, I-I am so, so, so, so sorry, I don’t know what came over me I-“

But she stopped as she looked at Luz’s painting.

It was a brown door with a large, demonic yellow eye above a small keyhole. It didn’t take long for Amity to realize what this door had to be. 

“ _Mami,_ ” Luz softly whispered. Amity’s heart sank at the sound. She didn’t know much of Luz’s strange, beautiful “Span-ish,” but just the hurt in her voice, the softness of her pain...Amity knew it had to be something or someone important.

“Luz…” Amity asked, tapping the young humans shoulder. Luz practically jumped out of her skin, turning to see Amity. It was clear by the look on her face she was holding back tears, though she wasn’t doing a great job at it. She lifted up her sleeve and tried wiping away some small droplets from her eyes. “Are...are you ok?”

“A-ami,” she said, sniffling. “Yeah, yeah, I’m-I’m ok,” Luz said, producing the fakest smile Amity had ever seen the human give. “Just got some paint in my eyes I guess. Not like I've lost my only way home and have spent every lunch with Willow and Gus trying to find any information on this stupid door or anything.” She turned to the painting, and wistfully muttered, “It was supposed to be a picture of you…”

Amity looked at Luz. She’d never seen the girl so broken. So hurt. So incredibly...not Luz. She didn’t know what to do.

And then she realized she did.

She took Luz’s hand in hers, placed her other one on the human's waist, and pulled Luz into her. She then raised that hand to gently stroke the girls hair. “It’s ok to be sad, ya know,” Amity whispered into her ear. “A kinda smart human told me that once.”

Luz choked out a small laugh, but Amity could feel a small puddle forming on her shoulder. She knew Luz didn’t need Amity to be a blushing mess right now. She needed Amity to be there for her and to help her the way she wanted to help Amity.

And so, the witch began to sing.

_Take it nice and slow my baby_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine._

Amity’s voice was soft and slow as she gently swayed the crying girl, never hard enough to jostle Luz from her shoulder. The green-haired girl couldn’t help but feel her heart palpitate faster than ever, but she tried not to show it. 

_Take it nice and slow my baby_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine._

Amity began to get a tad bolder, moving her hand from Luz’s hair down to her hand, then removed the hand from her waist to take the other. Luz looked up from her shoulder with a confused look on her face as Amity merely smiled.

_Take it nice and slow my baby_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine._

Amity's voice started to become louder as she slowly began to step around in a circle, leading Luz to follow suit. It took her a second, but Luz began giggling as the two spun around the clearing. With that, Amity grinned and knew she was reaching Luz.

_Take it nice and slow my baby_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine._

_Take it nice and slow my baby_

_Everything is ok, and you’re doing fine!_

Amity smiled as Luz began to laugh, the tears in her eyes now no longer reflecting sorrow, but joy.

_Take it nice and slow my baby_

_Everything is ok, and you're doing fine!_

Amity stopped spinning for a moment to draw Luz into her again, raising her chin by a finger to have her look into the brown eyes of the first human she’d ever met. And the first she’d ever felt anything like this for.

_You’re not the quittin’ kind!_

_Quittin’-_

Amity never finished the song, though.

Because before she could, Luz placed her lips on Amity’s.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but it still stopped Amity in her tracks, and made her finally realize all the loving, couple-y things she had just been doing, like calling Luz her baby, being really close to her...it was enough for Amity’s whole face to turn red.

“OHMYGOSHAMITYIMSOSOSORRY,” Luz rushed out, clasping her hands over her mouth. “I-IDIDNTKNOWWHATIWASDOINGANDITHOUGHTMAYBEYOUFELTTHESAMEWAYBUTIFYOUDONTIMSOSORRYAND-“

But Luz didn’t get to finish that statement.

It’s hard to talk when you have your crush’s lips against yours after all.

It was a slightly longer kiss, but still one that was soft and caring and told them both everything the two girls needed to know.

When she pulled back, Amity chuckled. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

Luz blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Honestly, same. I always kinda thought you were really really cute and MAYBE I saw some signs around Grom but I never thought you liked girls or anything so I just sorta took it as witch stuff, ya know?”

Amity just shook her head with a tiny smile. “You dork,” she let out, drawing Luz in for a big hug.

“Yeah…” Luz stated, Amity practically feeling the smile on the humans face. “Your dork.”

Amity tightened her arms around Luz and whispered “Yeah...my dork.”

____________________________________________

After sending the tiny living paintings through their painted door, Amity and Luz decided to try and actually paint, this time without the enchanted brushes. Amity moved her easel to be across from Luz, plopping it right behind her new girlfriends.

“Whatcha gonna make,” Luz asked, trying to peer over her own canvas.

“It’s a surprise, Luz,” Amity said, lightly pushing the humans head down. “Besides, I haven’t even started it.”

Luz chuckled and shook her head. “Ok, but you can’t look at mine either, alright?”

“Alright,” Amity said, grinning as she took her paintbrush and started her painting.

After about two hours of painting and chatting, both girls finished what they had been working on. 

“Ok,” Luz said, taking her canvas off the stand. “Feast your eyes on this bad boy.” Flipping the canvas over revealed a portrait of Amity, but in the same pose and clothes as Azura was on her faded shirt. Amity watched in disbelief, removing her smock before taking the canvas from Luz’s hands. 

“You...you made this for me?”

Luz nodded vigorously. “Yeah! I thought, ‘Hey, Amity likes Azura, right? Maybe she’d find it cute if she sorta was her?’”

Amity put the picture down gently, smiling all the while. “It’s beautiful, Luz. Thank you. It...it means a lot.” She sighed, though, a tad exasperated. “Unfortunately, my paintings not nearly as good but-“ 

“Oh, shucks, Amity,” Luz chuckled out. “Just show it! I’m sure it’s still pretty. Not as pretty as you, of course, but still.”

Amity could feel her face turn beet red as she turned the canvas around, showing what she’d been painting; Luz’s face, picture perfect, smiling in that goofy way only Luz herself could do. “I know it isn’t much, but-“

Luz stared at the painting with wrapped attention before reaching over to take it. After a few moments of complete silence, she suddenly hugged it close to her chest, sniffling and starting to leak tears of joy. 

“Th-thank you, Am-Amity,” she gasped out between sobs. “I-I’ll treasure it always.”

Amity’s eyes widened as she bit her lower lip. “Uh, Luz...the paint didn’t dry yet...”

Luz looked down and removed the painting to see that, sadly, a lot of the paint had smooshed onto her overalls. And looking back up, the picture was now ruined, with colors spread out. You could still make out Luz, but one would have to squint.

“Oh GAHHH,” Luz yelled, throwing her head back. “Amity, I’m so sorry. You made me this beautiful painting and I ruined it and I’m sorry and-“

“Hey hey, Luz. You’re ok,” Amity assured her. Taking the painting and placing it onto the ground, Amity wrapped her arms around Luz and squeezed her close. “We can just call it, I dunno, abstract art maybe?” 

Luz chuckled. “Maybe…” Then, she had her own realization. “Uhm, Amity...you’re not wearing a smock…”

Amity pulled back from Luz to realize, yup, her T-shirt was now covered in her girlfriends face. Or, rather, the paint that originally made up the painting. She let out a low groan. “Ugh, great. Now I’ll have to throw this out!”

“Or, keep it as a souvenir,” Luz suggested, starting to take her easel and paint supplies. “Hey, it’s getting kinda late, and I’ve heard a-LOT of horror stories about these woods from Eda. Think maybe we should head back?”

Amity nodded as she started gathering the supplies she’d used. “Yeah, this place gets kinda wild after dark…” she turned to Luz with a smile. “Hey...you know, if you want, I can help you find the portal.” Amity put the easel under her arm, put the paints and brushes into Luz’s bag, and took her girlfriend's hand in hers, giving it a light squeeze. “I don’t know how much I can do, but I want to help. And if stuff ever gets to be too much, you can always talk to me about it, ok?” She smiled as Luz turned her big, chocolate-colored eyes to hers.

“Thank you Amity. That means a lot,” she said. “Buuuuuut I’m afraid you prooooobably shouldn’t help.”

Amity blinked, confused. “Uh, why not,” she asked incredulously.

Luz smirked. “Because you’ll keep distracting me with your cuteness.”

Amity blushed red, but laughed at Luz’s flirtation. “Oh? Oh really?”

“Yes, really,” Luz laughed. “It’s a wonder I could pay attention to your painting at all when I have you in front of me.”

Amity just shook her head and smiled. “Ready to head back?”

Luz nodded. “Ready.”

And so, the two girls left the clearing, hand in hand, each carrying a beautiful picture the other had painted. It was probably the most magical time of Amity’s life, if she was being honest.

“You know,” Amity joked, squeezing Luz’s hand again, “if I woulda known this would have happened if I hurt my leg...I think I woulda done it sooner.”

Luz just laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet again me essentially trying to make up for my lack of artistic talent by utilizing my writing talents to try and create a psuedo-animatic. I've had this idea for a while, ever since I drew the connection between this songs love of doors with Luz being unable to return home. I thought Luz coming to see Amity, painting with her while singing to support her, only to need support herself when she accidentally paints the portal would make for a good fluffy comfort story.
> 
> I thank you all for reading this. If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and maybe a comment, as those are what I sustain myself with. If you liked my style and writing, please check out my other stories, "Look at you, Strawberry Blight" and "For the Dancing and the Dreaming: A Lumity Proposal and Wedding." Both are shorter, and in a similar vein as this: fluffy Lumity stories inspired by beautiful music.
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to u/Emira-Blight on Reddit for beta reading this story and teaching me you don't ACTUALLY have to always capitalize witches. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
